


Towels

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Husbands, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: Winry has a dilemma, it's only natural that it would be her husbands fault. Humor, typical EdxWin pettiness. Enjoy





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me because, I think men are worse then us when it comes to primping and over usage of things. And it seems more then not we still take care of them and appease them. I myself and have a teenage daughter. We use like one to two towels a week. My teenage son, uses them ALL. Why? The world will never know...

Author: Ookami82

Verse: Post 108 FMAB

Pairing: Edward and Winry

Summary: Short Fic: Post marriage. Edward uses to many towels and Winry is stuck with the aftermath. I don’t own Full Metal Alchemist, Just play with toys.

Rush Valley 1917, Temp: 90 F

Winry audibly growled as she sorted through the week’s laundry. It was no wonder that they didn’t have any clean towels; they were all in the dirty laundry. She put a hand to her chin trying to figure out the reason of the shortage of towels. She herself (as taught by her granny) used one to two towels a week on herself. She couldn’t count all the workshop towels, for they were strictly used on her patients.

Her eyes then narrowed as she suddenly knew the reason of the shortage of towels. In her hands was one of her many white-why the hell did she pick white towels- stained with automail oil. More specifically her husband’s left-leg automail oil.

Edward. Yup, he was surely the reason for this dilemma.

She could understand him using two towels, one for his body and one for his leg. But then when she thought about him the other day, she realized Edward also used a towel for his hair. _What a little girl._ She thought with a snicker. She then sighed and continued to sort through their laundry. She knew Edward through and through, even though she had only been married to him for a few months. But even still she’d have to talk to him about using so many damn towels. If he was going to use three towels per shower, then surely, he could use the same ones per week.

She contijued throwing clothes and such into Garfiel’s washer. She then heard the source of her problem coming down the upstairs hall from the bathroom. There was no mistaking the noise from Edward’s mismatched feet. He walked heavy when he was irritated which only made the _thump-tap_ noise louder. He came down the stairs and through the kitchen, knowing Winry was in the cellar.

The door creaked open. “Winry! There aren’t any towels!” She peered up the stairs to her right to see her dripping, wet husband clad in a pair of boxers. He was scowling, and his wet, gold hair was dripping down his shoulders. He was a moron, but her handsome moron.

She sighed again. “I guess not, Ed. You used all of them up just this week!”

Edward’s gold eyes narrowed. “I did not! You used some for the toilet when it overflowed! Which if I remember correctly, you said you’d wash them right away. But then you decided to play plumber and forgot. How is that my fault, Winry?” He put his right hand to his chest as if he was deeply hurt.

_His such a brat._ “Edward, you use three towels each time you shower! Do you know how many I use? One, Ed. I use one towel a week.”

Edward made a face of disgust. “So your telling me you use the same towel everyday…Winry! Do you know how much dirt and skin comes off of you!? Especially in this hot-ass dust bowl!”

“Yes, Ed I do know. And for your information it’s clean skin your drying off! All I am saying is that you should only use two towels per week.”

Edward scowled, his thin lips were pressed in a thin line. “You of all people know I have to take a shower every day, or my leg would fill up with grime or over heat. Then it would break, and then of course your precious work would be ruined. I can’t help that oil occasionally leaks.”

Winry signed as she threw the last of her current load of darks (mostly Edward’s) into the washer. “Now you’re just making shit up, Ed. Just use one towel then, per day sheesh. I am not asking you for a miracle. I’ll have to go into town and get some more. But I’ll be using your account, Edward.” She smirked, shutting her husband up instantly.


End file.
